


The Dream

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Elves dreaming, No answers for Curufin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin has a dream that leaves him feeling unsettled</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

He is dreaming.

He knows that he is as there are no places like where he is standing now in either Valinor or Arda. Tall stone monuments to the dead rise from the ground like trees. The only adornment that they hold are engraved names and dates that he cannot read.

Instinctively he knows the dates are for begetting and death.

This is the reason that Curufinwe Atarinke knows that he is dreaming.

In the distance he can see the red hair that graces his twin siblings. The Ambarussa are diligently searching through the names. As he gets closer to them he stumbles across Maitimo and Makalaure.

“He has got to be here” Maitimo said as he dragged his more musically inclined brother around.

“Whose here?” Curufinwe heard himself asking. Dread made him fearful as his brothers ignored him and kept looking.

“He has got to be here” Maitimo seemed to get more distraught.

“Who is here?” Curufinwe heard himself asking again as the dread he felt became more potent. Even though he knew it was worthless he looked down amongst the names to try and find out what they were talking about.

“He has got to be here” The same comment from Makalaure made Curufinwe want to scream.

“WHO IS HERE?”

“CURUFIN”

The cry jolted Curufinwe from his rest as stared at the two invaders into his private quarters. Silver haired Tyelkormo and golden haired Findarato gave him the impression that he was staring at the two trees (or Artanis). The clear worry in their grey eyes irritated him further than what he had woken with.

“You were screaming Curvo. Telpe cam and got us to check on you. What were you dreaming about?” Findarato had placed his hand on one of Curufinwes shoulders as he asked this. Tyelkormo on the other hand had climbed next to him and pulled him close as he had when they were younger.

“Nothing. It was nothing” Even as Curufinwe said this and watched the relief flare in his kins eyes he knew that he was lying. Something terrible he didn't know would happen.

So no, it wasn't nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Curufinwe – Curufin  
> Ambarussa – Amrod/Amras  
> Maitimo – Maedhros  
> Makalaure – Maglor  
> Findarato – Finrod  
> Tyelkormo – Celegorm  
> Teleprinquar – Celebrimbor  
> Artanis – Galadriel
> 
> This is the first Silmarillion story that I have written.
> 
> Based partly on a dream that I had where I was searching a graveyard for a deceased relatives grave with my brother and some unknown person. They kept on saying “He has to be here” and even though I never got an answer it still annoyed me.
> 
> I leave it up to you to decide who “He” is. I chose Curufin for this dream because he had the most to lose being the only one in his immediate family to have had offspring. 
> 
> This would be set after the Dagor Bragollach (Battle of Sudden Flame) when Curufin and Celegorm were in Nargothrond.
> 
> Oh and for some reason when I first wrote this Galadriel wasn't in it. I swear the lady had to be written in. It was mostly her fault anyway.
> 
> I should stop writing now or these notes will be longer than the story.


End file.
